


To Dance With The Wolves

by ClassyNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan, First Dance, Gawking Nobles, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyNerd/pseuds/ClassyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been invited to Mythal's palace to a dance. All the nobles and everyone who has a title was there. Unfortunately, I don't care for crowds so much. Seeking respite on a quiet balcony, I did not expect to be asked to dance with, well, a person of such noble status. I did not know his name. Indeed, I didn't even think to ask. So when someone told me later, I was quite surprised. </p><p>I have danced with the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance With The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salesman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/gifts).



> Dear Salesman,  
> Here's a little blurb as a gift for for the great story you have given us! Hope it's not too confusing lol.  
> Sincerely,  
> ClassyNerd.  
> :)

There are people everywhere.  _Everywhere._  It makes me feel claustrophobic. Panic begins to prick at my mind, my breathing becoming shallow. I push my way through the crowd, ignoring people's frowns at my rudeness. Finally, I make it to the doors, doors that lead to a balcony outside. Almost running out there, I slam the doors shut behind me. My lungs gulp in the fresh air, as if it is my last breath.  I grasp the railing with my hands, my knuckles turning white. My heart beats wildly against my chest, as if it is trying to escape a cage. Tendrils of raven hair fall from it's bun, hanging about my face. I steady myself, leaning over the railing.  _Your okay, your okay._ I am almost whispering the words.   
  
"Are you alright, miss?" A deep voice asks. I spin around, the skirts of my red dress swishing about my legs. A man stands there, looking concerned.   
  
"Y-yes. Thank you, sir, for asking." My throat still feels tight, almost as if I am being strangled. But I'm not. I begin to repeat what I was saying before to myself.   
  
"No. Your not." He says, stepping closer and examining my face. It must look pale, because he looks genuinely worried.   
  
"I'll be fine, it just takes time." I turn  around, facing the gardens; silently wishing he'd leave me in peace. He doesn't.  
  
"Here," he set his hands on my shoulder and turns me to face him. I am about to protest, but then he lowers his hands, placing one over my heart and whispering something. Immediately my heart rate begins to slow to a normal beat. He brings up his other hand to my throat, his brows furrowed in concentration. Green light reaches out from his hand and caresses my throat. It's soothing, like a glass of cool milk. My lungs are able to breath freely once more. The panic subsides, and I almost sigh in relief.   
  
"Ma serannas," I whisper. His hand doesn't leave my throat. Looking up into his eyes I notice they are a dark blue, like the starry sky above us. I clear my throat and take a step back. His hand leaves my skin, and I almost miss the warmth. Almost.  
  
Music begins to float outside from within, and he smiles at me. I now take in his appearance. Black hair is smoothed back on his head, but a few curls round his ears are loose, protesting against the oil. A firm jaw outlines his face, and a smaller nose resides above a medium sized mouth. He's dressed in blue robes, and I can almost just feel the magic radiating off of him. Whoever he is, he must be a powerful mage. A cleft stands out on his chin, almost the size of my thumb. He takes a step back and bows, holding out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of this dance, miss?"   
  
I smile, "Of course." He takes my hand and leads me inside the main hall again. Walking over to the orchestra, he whispers something to conductor. He smiles at me and leads me to the center of the dance floor. It's a sea of glass, and I momentarily worry that we'll break it. Crystal branches glitter above it, blue veil fire dancing around them. The room seems to darken, except for the light from above, casting glittering orbs of light around us. Mythal's sense of decorating is superb indeed. People's voices begin to rise in hushed whispers around us.   
  
"Before we do this, you should know my name," I say, trying to stifle the panic that threatens to surface again. Everyone's cleared the floor, leaving us as the only couple. He smiles reassuringly, as if sensing my rising panic. "Then tell me," he replies.  
  
"Samahl Lavellan." He smiles.  
  
"Just follow my lead," he whispers. He grabs my hand, and we stand an arms length from one another. Our eyes lock as we wait. The orchestra begins to play, and suddenly I'm enfolded in his arms. Next thing I know my arm is around his waist. He smirks, his lips not far from my own. I look into his eyes, and he looks like he's enjoying himself too much. We circle across the glass, our footsteps blending into the music. I spin around slowly, my skirts swishing. He catches my hand again and brings me back to him, his hand enclosing about my waist. Suddenly, he brings my hand up above me, and I twirl about several times. People gasp as they watch, but I do not care. He brings me up against his chest, my hand reaching up to his neck to brace me. Or, at least that's what I tell myself. My lips are inches from his own. I lean my head back in a graceful arch. Then, the steps change. I step backwards suddenly, and a wolfish smile spreads across his lips as he follows. His hands grab mine again, redirecting my steps towards him. I pull back. Leaving his hands once more, I look over my shoulder to see his face right behind me. I smile as he goes for my hands again. Magic radiates from his hands into mine, setting a tingling frost upon my skin. I spin around as he comes behind me. His hands rest upon my waist. My hand reaches up for his neck, and I sway to the side as he catches me. He spins me around, grabbing my hands. I pull back, reaching to the floor. The music begins to crescendo in a final climax. He swings me up against him, my hands grabbing behind his head as one of his arms brings my leg against his waist. With the other hand around my waist, he bows down and I lean back. I'm sure my hair has all but fallen out of it's pins. The music has ended, and people break out in cheers around us. He gently brings me up again, letting go of my leg and resting his hand on my shoulder. I'm almost gasping for breath. He smiles at me again. Light comes back into the room, and for a second I wonder how the orchestra was able to play in the darkness.   
  
Stepping back from me, he says, "Thank you for the dance, Lady Lavellan." The words are short and punctuated with his deep breaths. At least I'm not the only one who's breathless. Finding my hand, he places a kiss upon it.   
  
I curtsy, or at least as well as I can. My legs are a bit wobbly. Music begins to play again as couples reclaim the dance floor. He disappears into the crowd.   
  
"Your so lucky you got to dance with him, Lady Lavellan." A young woman says beside me. I cannot remember her name, as I have been introduced to far too many people this night.   
  
"Who is he?" I ask. Truly, I have no idea.  
  
"You do not know?" She gasps, as she follows me off the dance floor. I shrug. If I had met him before, I'm sure I'd have remembered him.   
  
"That is Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf!" My heart stops and I spin around to face her.   
  
"What? That's not possible!"  
  
She huffs, "Why do you think everyone cleared the dance floor? It's best not to tempt the God's wrath." She leaves me standing there. Fen'Harel? I danced with a  _God?_  
  
"You dance exceptionally well, Samahl," a voice says behind me. I spin around, to come face to face with Fen'Harel.  
  
"You-your Fen'Harel?"  
  
"And if I am, what does that matter?" He asks innocently, and I notice he has a glass of wine in either hand.   
  
"Well, why would you dance with someone like me?"  
  
"Do not the "Gods" get to do as they wish?" He asks, but I feel as if he doesn't believe the words. Almost like there's a hint of anger hidden within. Ironic.   
  
"I hope that at least it's within reason," I say.  
  
"Here, let us discuss this elsewhere." He hands me a crystal glass, which I accept carefully. We walk back out onto the balcony where I had escaped earlier. Vines twist around the marble pillars on either side of the door, and a garden with multiple flowers graces the view down below. Wisps soar through the air around us.   
  
"Are you the one that darkened the room as we danced?" I asked, and the answer is confirmed in his smile.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"How was the orchestra able to play?"  
  
"I made sure there was sufficient light over their music and instruments."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Are you always so observant?"  
  
"Perhaps," I say with a smile.    
  
He raises his glass with a smile, "A toast, to you, miss." I smile and raise my glass to his before taking a sip.   
  
Hours melt away into the night as we talk. No one comes out to disturb us, though I think he placed a barrier over the door so no one could come out. Sly wolf.

Someone tries to open the door. I was right, the doors are locked. I notice Fen'Harel make a subtle flick with his wrist.    
  
"Lady Lavellan, the carriage is ready, as you requested," a servant says with a bow after he comes onto the balcony. I notice a frown creases Fen'Harel's brow. The servant is branded with Mythal's vallaslin. For a second, I wonder that I haven't seen any with his vallaslin.   
  
"Thank you, I shall be out in a minute." After the servant exits, I look up at him to notice him staring at me intently.  
  
"Will I see you again?" He asks hopefully, the crease gone from his brow.   
  
"Perhaps," I reply with a smile.  
  
"If not, I will find you myself," he says with a wolfish grin.   
  
"I'll be waiting," I say with a curtsy and a smile as I turn to exit.  
  
"Wait!" He says, grabbing my arm. I turn around to face him and say something, but am at a loss for words when I realize how close his face is to mine. "Goodbye," he says softly, and gently places a kiss upon my lips. He pulls back with an almost shy smile, and I'm too surprised to say anything. My face blushes under the moonlight. I notice then my hand had wandered up to his jaw, my thumb upon the cleft in his chin. His eyes continue to stare into my dark ones. He lets go of me as I pull back.     
  
"Dareth shiral," I say, and turn around to exit the building. I practically race through the crowd to the front doors. Paying my respects to Mythal, who graces me with a wry smile, I exit the heavy doors that have intricate carvings laced into them. My carriage awaits me, and out of the corner of my eye I see the balcony I'd been on minutes earlier. He's still there, watching. I know he's smiling. I smile back. Malcolm, my dear butler, offers his assistance as I climb into the carriage. The night sky is filled with stars dancing in orbit around the earth. I settle back into the seat with a sigh. It's been quite a day.   
  
Perhaps I hope the Dread Wolf will catch my scent after all. At least for one more dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched "The Mask of Zorro" recently, and this idea popped into my head. Hope the dancing scene wasn't too confusing. Here's a link to the dance I based this off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaJv6L8vF-Y  
> It's a really beautiful dance, you should check it out. :) Hope you enjoyed this!  
> And here's a translation of the Elvish I used:  
> Ma serannas~My thanks  
> Dareth shiral~Safe journey


End file.
